Laby Untitled
by DragonShifter
Summary: After hearing about the Underground, Sarah feels like the real world can't compare. She wishes to go to the labyrinth only to find out that she has to wish someone away.
1. Prologue

_**DragonShifter:**__** Okay, here goes a new labyrinth story. I hope you all like it. It was inspired by several fan fiction writers. I thank them for the inspiration. Tell me any suggestions you think the story needs. I would appreciate that.**_

Prologue:

Once there were two families. They were expecting babies. One family was a loving Fae family the other was a dysfunctional human family.

***** U *****

King Connall was pacing in the throne room when the seer came. "I have seen the futures of your children. But I want you to swear on your honor that you will not put your hopes that their futures will be what you want them to be. I also want you to promise that you will tell your wife everything and I mean everything I tell you."

"I will do my best to keep my mind open about their futures, and I will tell my wife everything."

"Oh, the seer is here." said a soft voice. Connall turned around and saw his wife, Shela. "You're Majesty. I came to give news of your children's future."

"Oh... I hope they will have a happy future." Said Shela. She sat down and rubbed her stomach. "Please go on"

The seer cleared her throat " You will have identical twins. A daughter will be born first. Her name will be Abey. Although she is a younger child she will be the one to take your throne. The second child is a boy. His name will be Jareth, and he will be goblin king."

*****A*****

"I'm sorry Robert. Linda didn't make it. Your daughter did, I suggest raising her on love and care." Robert Williams sighed. This would mean more work for him. He would have to get a nanny for his daughter. He hoped that his daughter wouldn't be much trouble. Robert was a hard working lawyer who didn't have much time for his family. With Linda gone, he would have to hire a maid/nanny to take care of his daughter. A few days later found a red faced nanny staring at the back of a surburban. This nanny was fae and was angry that a new father had no intrest in his baby daughter. Besides, he was trying to woo her so soon after his wife died. Maybe, this baby needed some protection. The fae's name was Irene. She went inside to look at her new charge. "what shall we do today Sarah?" said Irene. The rest of the day Irene took care of Sarah and cleaned the house. She talked to Sarah like any normal person and soon the pair fell into a routine that would make the dad wonder why Sarah always cried when Irene went home every day. After three weeks of constant headaches, Robert asked Irene to stay at the house 24/7 so Sarah would be quiet.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

*****U*****

"Papa"

"Yes Abey"

"Why do I have to learn how to be the heir to the high throne while 'reth gets to do whatever he wants?"

"Because Jareth is the youngest and he is learning how to control wild magic. That is much more difficult than what you are doing."

"Oh" Abey got up and left the throne room. Jareth came in a few minutes later with two very large goblins trying to tackle him. After a few minutes, Jareth finally stopped and said "stop" in the firmest voice he could conjure. The goblins stopped mid-stride. They then ran out of the room. Jareth then promptly fell to the ground with a huff. "Son, I would expect flopping down on the ground something a younger Fae to do."

"But papa, I am a full one hundred and fifty years old." Jareth replied as he rolled over onto his stomach. Although Jareth was over one hundred years old, he had the appearance of a 10 year old. "That is not an excuse. Just because you are the youngest child in the family, does not mean that you can do things that one would expect a 45 year old to do." Jareth folded his arms and huffed. "Being the youngest family member sucks." He said, and then he stuck his tongue at his father. Connall then got up, went over to Jareth, and picked him up. He then carried him out to the garden and dumped him into the fountain. Jareth came out of the water sputtering. He chased his father around the garden for the next few hours throwing crystal balls at him. By the time sunset came, both Fae were soaked to the bone. They went in to see what was for dinner, and got a glare from Shela. "You guys march upstairs and dry off. I expect you to be back here dry and in clean clothes."

"Yes ma'am" they replied. They saluted Shela and went upstairs to dry off. By the time they came downstairs, their food was cold and the rest of the family was ignoring them. "Aww mom, dad was just trying to get me to cheer up. I had a bad day with my magic and you know what." Shela just turned her head away and practiced her cold shoulder treatment. "Son, I hope you packed your overnight bag. I do believe we are in the dog house tonight."

"You are not in the dog house. You guys know mom doesn't like everyone dripping in the castle." Abey said as she looked over her math. "You should know better." Later that night Shela apologized and they all laughed as Jareth and Connall argued on who won the water fight.

*****A*****

"But daddy, I don't want Irene to go."

"Well too bad. You are going to like Layla."

"You are so mean. I wish goblins would bite you and Layla and turn you part goblins."

" I guess Irene can stay if you insist. Just don't get in the way." Robert said as he went out the door. Irene, who was trying to find an apartment felt Sarah calling. She knew Robert went and left her on her own again. Irene magically transported her self to the spare room in the William's house. She heard the door slam and almost fell over. "Mamma."  
>"Sarah, ssshhh. Its alright."<p>

"Daddy said you could stay, but we have to stay out of his way."

"Alright. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, I couldn't reach the ramen and daddy didn't want to help."

"Okay. Let's go make dinner. Have you been practicing your magic?"

"I couldn't practice a lot. Daddy has a new friend, and I had to becareful. Anyway, you know daddy doesn't like my magic."

"I know. Well, I guess we will have to be careful. Have you done your math and English homework I assigned you?"

"Yes, but Layla ruined it before I could send it to you by emerald."

" That mean Layla. Oh well, How about tonight we have a water fight in the pool and then you take a nice warm bubble bath."

"Yipee." Squeled Sarah. She went to get her swimsuit on. Irene spent the night comforting Sarah and having fun. By the time Robert and Layla got home Sarah was asleep. "I expect the little brat told you that you could stay?" Robert asked. "Yes sir." Replied Irene putting down the dish rag she was using to clean the counters. " Okay. I expect you and Sarah to stay out of Layla and I's way. You are also responsible for keeping her educated and clean like you have always done. Layla will be taking care of the house work. If you need anything just ask Layla when I am not at home. I expect no funny busness while I am gone. Got that you crazy Fae?"

"Yes sir." Irene put the rag away and went upstairs. She hoped the next ten years wouldn't be to hard on Sarah.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"What did you do?" said a frantic Irene. She leaned over an unconscious Sarah. Sarah had grown into a lovely teenager and she didn't like to see her hurt. Irene had grown to love Sarah as a daughter, and she wanted to protect her. After all, Sarah was her niece and she promised Linda that she would watch over her child. "She got what she deserved" replied Layla, now married to Robert. "She just asked if we could go to visit my relatives."

"Why should she. She belongs here; if you have a problem with that you are dismissed."

"She should know her grandparents. Fine, we will stay here." She carried her to her room. She then put protection around the room. Irene's parents stood by the closet. "He has done it now." Olivia said as she knelt to examine Sarah. Oliver turned red as his wife tended to his granddaughter. "Father, Robert has given up the practice of the old magic. She wouldn't be able to come to the other side until she is eighteen. I am trying to teach her what I can, but it is hard when he is so controlling." The tension rolling off of Oliver eased a little. He knelt down and put his hand on Sarah's head. "She has had to deal with things she shouldn't have. I wish Linda hadn't had the idea to try to control Robert. I know that at one time that Robert was kind. But I think that Linda dying while trying to carry Sarah in her womb started to corrupt his mind. She should be with people who love her."

"I know dad. I am trying my best to protect her. But I can only do so much when he is using what he learned from Linda against my doing more. I wish I could do more."

"Don't torture yourselves." Olivia said. "Sarah is strong, as far as I know she isn't to far away from coming home. How old is she Irene?"

"She is fourteen."

"So there you go, four more years to go. Hopefully she is able to come home without difficulties."

"I suppose you are right mother." Irene said as she tucked Sarah into bed. For the rest of the night Irene and her parents monitored Sarah's health.

***** A Few Years Later*****

"But…."

"Sarah, I don't care that you don't want to help Irene be a nanny. But you're old enough to start cleaning and looking after children. Besides, he is my heir to everything."

"Bu…."  
>"Who cares if you are older? Toby is male, so he is the heir."<p>

"Ooooo, I wish the goblins would take you away right now. Layla." Sarah said as she turned around. The lights began to flicker and dim. Furry shapes began to run across the floor. "LAYLA… NOOOOOO" yelled Robert as he fell to his knees. Two shadows covered the moonlight streaming in from the windows. "Well, I say that's more like it. Thank you for falling down in respect human." said a deep accented voice. "Although you are not the one we need to speak too. Sarah Williams, Why did you wish away your step mother?"

"She was being nasty, and I want her somewhere where the baby can be save when he is born. I also know that you are the ones who judge bad people."

"And who told you this?"

"My Governess"

"How did she come across this information?"

"She tells me she is from underground."

"Is she now?" The figure replied. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You are King Connall." Sarah tried to curtsey. "Sarah, what did I tell you about curtseying?"

"Aunt, we have company." Replied Sarah as she bowed instead. Irene looked around and saw Connall and the young Fae behind him. "Your Majesty, Prince" Irene curtseyed. "Irene" Connall said surprised. It wasn't often Fae and other creatures traveled aboveground, but elves never came above unless it was important. But he had heard, but wasn't sure of it, that princess Linda had gone above. "I didn't know you where here to."

"I had to watch out for Linda. But who you see in front of you other than me is her daughter and Linda's neglecting husband."

"Get out of my house you freaks. One and a half is enough in this house." Robert said as he stood. "Do you want me to take him too young Sarah" Connall asked. "Yes please." Sarah said as she bowed again. "You do not have to bow to us. The elves are held in the highest esteem in the underground." Sarah stood and noticed the boy behind Connall. Sarah knew time was different in the underground. He looked to be about her age or about 250 in underground terms. "Nice to meet you sir" she said bowing to Jareth. "My name is Jareth. Nice to meet you lady Sarah."

"Sarah, why don't you and Jareth make us some tea while Connall and I talk"

"Alright. Come on Jareth." As soon as Jareth and Sarah left the room Connall turned on Robert. " How dare you neglect a elf with earth magic" He said, fury filling every word. "She doesn't deserve to live. She killed my wife."

"She did not. Linda wasn't strong enough to live through the birth." Irene said in response. " You are just to thickheaded to see that."

"I hope you aren't scared of the dark." Connall said as he threw a crystal at Robert. Robert disappeared and Connall fell into a arm chair.

*Elsewhere*

"So, This is aboveground. I never thought that it would be like this."

"This is the first time you have been up here?"

"Yah"

"I have never been down below."

"You haven't, yet how do you know of us."

"You just met the reason."

"A elf?"

"Ya" Jareth and Sarah stood there waiting for the water to boil. When it did, Sarah poured the water and Jareth put the tea bags in. they went into the living room. "Sarah, Your aunt is the legal guardian now. I suggest you go and pack. You and your aunt are going home to the underground. Sarah did as she was told and packed. King Connall then transported them to the underground.


	4. Chapter 3

**DragonShifter:**** Okay, Just checking in, sorry my updating has been a little infrequent on this story. I am currently in a summer semester for college and it is a little crazy. Anyway, I also might be working on another story so I might not be updating as frequently as I should. Thank you for commenting and any, who wish violence to Robert, be my guest on punching his lights out. But you will have to go find him in one of the dungeons in the dungeons of the high king's castle. The next few chapters might be short. Sorry, there is only so much I can do a day. The last chapter took me most of the week to work on. Any way, please give me ideas of what to do next, on the account that coming up with what to do next is giving me some trouble. I have a small idea in mind for the next chapter, so please give me ideas for future chapters.**

Chapter Three:

"Whoa" Sarah said as she walked through the Elfin capital. She was in awe of the elf craftsmanship in the weapons and other items she saw in the shops. "Um, Irene, How can I be half-elven exactly?"

"Well, Your mom, Linda, was the eldest and heir apparent to the throne. But she wasn't ready for the throne. The King and Queen had to send her above, which resulted in her getting married to your father when she was the equivalent of 19. You were born 9 months later, and I came into your fathers service to watch over you. Although I didn't love your mother very well, I thought it would be best if I was above to watch over you so you would learn to harness your magic. But I grew to love you and did what I could to protect you."

"Oh, but when I was younger, you said I had elf magic and old magic. Did my old magic come from Robert."

"Yes, but he gave it up, So I taught you what I knew of it. But I know only so much, you know that. Prince Jareth would know better, He has old magic, which is rare in a fae. He could probably teach you more."

"Really. Can I go visit him soon?" Sarah said as she grew excited. "Calm down Sarah, "Yes, but you have to wait until you are officially eighteen."

"Yippee" Sarah gave Irene a bear hug and hopped up and down.

*****In the High Palace*****

"Jareth, what is on your mind?" asked Abey as she poked him. "Nothing Abs"

"Well something is and it is giving me a headache dear brother. Please just tell me and I will stop bugging you about it."

"Fine. I am thinking about aboveground tea."

"Oh. Wait… Your thinking of that Sarah girl. Interesting."

"You caught me." Jareth got up and walked out of the room. He went out to the gardens and wandered around. The occasional goblin would come up to him and ask him a question concerning the labyrinth and castle he was building for himself and his soon to be subjects. He only had a few days to wait until he hit his 250th birthday. Judging by how old Sarah said she was, She would be about 250 in human terms. Funny thing is, She had the same birthday as him. He bumped into somebody. "ooof."

"Didymus, How are you my dear friend."

"Fine your majesty. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, walking."

"Your thinking of Lady Sarah, are you not."

"Is it really that easy to tell that I am thinking about her?"

"Yes, but I won't tell anybody what goes on out here."

"Promise."

"Promise."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Um… Jareth, out all the people that I have met from the underground that are my age, I haven't met anyone who is concerned on getting to know me. But you, you talk to me and try to get to know me. Will you be so kind as to accompany me to our ball?" Jareth looked momentarialy shocked, then replied "Of course. What will you be wearing?"

"Well, would be okay if I wore pants that looked sort of like a skirt and a shirt with long baggy sleeves?"

"Possibly. Hey, its your party too." Jareth said as he studied her handy work with old magic. "Hey Sarah did you know that old magic was from the old Fae."

"No. My aunt didn't know much about old magic."

"Would you like me to tell you about it?"

"Yes please." Sarah replied sitting down on the grass. Jareth waved his hand and Sarah found that they were in a high walled garden with every known flower in the aboveground and the underground and several different tree species. "This is beautiful. I like it."She said. "You think so. I think so too. I would like to have all the tree species in both worlds too. But alas, the ones you don't see are still growing. This is my garden in my future kingdom. Now, where were we." Jareth said as he combed his fingers through his hair. "You were about to tell me about the old Fae." Jareth shifted and looked at Sarah. "Well, you see, before magical creatures were forced to live exclusively in the underground, Fae were strong in magic. But, they started to intermingle with other magical creatures and humans. Once humans started to get more violent, we were forced to go to the underground more. More and more we retreated, but the humans never thought to why things became less magical. Eventually, Druids, half fae mixes, were the only folks left above. They lived as long as they could in public, then went into hiding. You my dear have their blood. The Fae, however, did their best to refine themselves, but in the process, they forgot some of the basics of the magic, and in essence forgot part of themselves."

"And how do you know this?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, I had to do some research. That is hard to do. The only reason I found that research is because I am the future king of the only race to keep records from that time."

"you're the future king of the….." Realization dawned on Sarah's face. " Who would have thought goblins would keep records hidden." She said with a smile. Jareth smiled to, knowing Sarah had caught his hint. "Nobody knows that goblins are just as intelligent as elves or fae. They all think that goblins are dumb. You see, before the last of the old fae died out, they made a deal with the goblins. They knew that goblins were smart, so they asked that the records that the goblins kept be secret. They also knew that one day the old blood would rise again via a prophecy. The prophecy involved me and my wife. I don't know who that wife is supposed to be, but do know that she has powerful magic." He smiled as Sarah blushed. "You think it's me." She said. "Possibly" Jareth said with a smile. Sarah smacked Jareth's arm lightly. "You know that you are a imp."

"I am told that I have some imp blood." Sarah smacked Jareth's arm again. She got up, and started to walk around the garden. Jareth got up and followed her. " So, why don't you want to where a dress to the ball?"

"I am not a dress person. Pants are more comfortable." Sarah stopped in front a rose bush. The roses had a exotic underground look to it. I can't get over the fact that you're my age yet you have lived over a hundred years in this world." She said. "I can't believe you're my age and you lived almost two decades in the world above." Jareth said in retort. "You know, this is a beautiful garden. I envy it, I was never allowed to take an intrest in gardening." Jareth looked at Sarah in Shock. "You know, that is sad. Elves love nature, and you have druid blood. Both sides of your family have a love of nature. Your blood and nature is to have a love of nature. Even Fae have elf blood. You should know that. I am sure that your aunt taught you the history of the races. How they came to be, and how they are. Only the goblins could give you a better account on race history. It is only natural that you love beautiful things and that you want to grow them." Jareth looked at the rosebush. This rosebush, it is underground variety. It is not as beautiful as you though."

"my aunt did give my the usual education. I know that all royals get the same education. The only difference in education is that everyone has to apply the education to the specific kingdom that they live in." Sarah moved on down the path. "What colors do you think my pants and shirt should be?"

"I don't know. Do you think we should dress to match?"

"Yah. What do you think of green and black."

"Lovely. I guess I will where brown and black. Green looks good with brown."

"Shall we go and terrorize the birthday planners?"

"Yes we should go terrorize them." Jareth said offering his arm to Sarah. Sarah took it and they transported themselves to the high castle. They walked into the castle and heard a bunch of voices shouting. "That will be the council." Jareth said as he walked towards the room the voices were coming out of . Sarah followed Jareth and saw her family and Jareth's family yelling at some dusty lawyers and judges. "They were meant to be. Come on, they have their hopes up."

"Of course we do. Why so secret guys, we want to help plan the party." Jareth said. Sarah could tell that the lawyers and judges were uncomfortable with Jareth. Jareth put his hands behind his back. A crystal appeared in his hands and Sarah saw the words 'they were born right after the old fae died out. They don't like anything as powerful as you and I. I will explain in detail later.' The crystal dissapered and one of the judges replied "Your highness, we wouldn't want you to over work your self. We are taking care of it."

"Well, whatever you say, but Sarah and I would like to contribute. Besides, we have decided on the party colors. But if you want to make us unhappy, by all means, go ahead and ignore us." Jareth turned and made to go, when the adults said "wait. We guess you can be involved in the planning."

"Great. Lets get talking."

"right this way your majesties" replied the lawyers and judges. They lead them to a room and they sat down and planned for the party.


	6. Chapter 5

**DragonShifter:**** Sorry for taking a long time since my last chapter. I just got out of UVU's first summer block. College is a bummer in the summer. Anyway, I have been trying to enjoy my freedom. Please forgive me for taking so long in between chapters. (Glares from Jareth and Sarah) Is it just me or am I in trouble with my characters. (Runs away) **

**Sarah:**** Please comment. (Follows Jareth in direction the author ran) Get back here you lazy were-dragon.**

Chapter Five:

Sarah was trying her best to figure out how to work her hair for the ball later that evening when Jareth knocked on her door. "Come in" She said as she picked up her brush. "Oh my….. what did you do to your head." Came Jareth's voice from behind her. "I do not know what to do with my hair. My family tells me that it is pretty on me. I disagree with them to a point. It is nice to put up in a pony tail and to braid, but I like it short."

"Then why not cut it. It would not do any harm, and I am sure it would make it easier on your poor scalp."

"Do you know a good hair cutter?"

"I could do it. I have cut my sisters hair before."

"You have. I find it hard Abey would let you." Jareth chuckled knowing what Sarah meant. "Would you like me cut your hair?"

"Sure. Make it about jaw length." A few minutes later found Sarah with an angled jaw length hair cut. "Thank you. I do not know what I would have done with out your offer."

"You could have chopped it yourself. Then where would we be?" Jareth dodged a pillow thrown at him. "You would be in a pickle. Or have you forgotten that you are my partner for the day." Sarah said mock glaring at him. "Ouch. By the way, we are scheduled for Lagoon in a half hour. What shall we wear my dear?" That earned Jareth another pillow at him. Since he had grown up learning about and visiting the aboveground, he knew what people wore to amusement parks. "You know full well what we are supposed to wear. I may not have grown up here in the underground, but I have learned somethings about you Fae from the local covens in my town and nightly visits to the british isles. I do know your weak spots, especially ticklish spots. So don't you try to be a smart alec with me. Although, my teachers probably wouldn't want me do any thing to you. They have heard of the high prince who has the old magic in his veins. So even if elves are the equals of Fae, My teachers wouldn't want me disrespecting those with old magic." Sarah said as she marched over to her dressing screen. She went behind it to get dressed. A few minutes later dressed in a Ziggy Stardust t-shirt and baggy jeans. She grabbed her wallet which held her license and aboveground money and said "Let's go." Jareth followed her and said "What interesting clothes."

"You might want to change your clothes." Sarah said as she waved her hand over her hair and made it look like an ordered mess on top of her head. Jareth waved his hand over his torso and his clothes changed in to a t-shirt with the cure on it and jeans. His hair became shorter and his Fae markings dissapered. When they reached the front door of the Castle, they saw Abey and her boyfriend by the door. Abey was wearing a Lord of the Rings t-shirt and cut off shorts while her boyfriend was wearing a Pirates of the Caribbean shirt and cut off shorts. "Are we ready to go?" asked Abey. Everyone replied yes and they transported themselves to Lagoon. Everybody invited to the party aboveground met them in front of Lagoon. They spent several hours riding the rides and playing the games on the midway. At seven o'clock pm aboveground time, they decided to head back to the underground to get ready for the ball. They had decided that the ball was going to be a masquerade ball, so Jareth and Sarah had planned in secret to go dressed as the Phantom of the Opera and Christine Daae. But everybody thought they were going as the ancient goblin royalty. It wasn't a unreasonable assumption, since Jareth was connected to the goblins and Sarah had figured out Jareth's hedge maze. Not many could figure out the maze, so everyone was surprised when she figured it out. It was rumored that she was contributing to the building of the rest of Jareth's labyrinth. At precisely nine o'clock underground time Sarah heard Jareth knock on her door. She waved her hand and her door opened to reveal the very image of the phantom of the opera. Jareth walked in followed by the phantom himself. "What a nice surprise this is Nick." Sarah said as she hugged the phantom. " I thought that I might drop by to give you some tips. Gosh, you look beautiful." He replied. "You know, I am glad you agreed to hang out with us and to help us. I have grown to love you like a brother. Thank you for tolerating us" said Sarah as she lead Nicholas to a couch. Nicholas looked surprised. " I know your history. I loved watching your story when my aunt took me to see phantom of the opera on Broadway and in the movie theatre. Now that I know you personally, I have grown to love you all the more. I would be honored if you don't mind being my big brother."

" I would be honored Lady." Nicholas knelt and bowed his head. " Get up Nick. Come, you must get ready to come to the ball. You will come as Don Juan." Sarah said as she pushed Nick towards the Dressing room. "Sarah, no, I can't….."

"Ah ha, I knew it. Hello merlin."

" I am not a medieval wizard." Nick said as he tried to stop Sarah. "you know full well what I mean." Nick stopped struggling. "I do." He said. Jareth looked at them in confusion and asked "what is going on guys?"

"I will explain while Nick is changing."

"I need the clothes Sarah." Nick said from behind Sarah's changing screen. Sarah handed Nick his clothes and turned to face Jareth. "You see, whenever Irene was busy and Robert was working Layla would shove me out of the house. I would go over to park to amuse my self. Well one time I took my dog Merlin and we ran into a hobo. Since Nick isn't that much older than we are" Only a few months" "then how did you get into a book, several movies, and a musical" "I don't know. You guys know I have the unfortunate ability of showing up in the most unlikely places. Geez." Nick said. Jareth and Sarah could see Nicks hands fly up in the air in exasperation. "You are incouragable." He said. "Anyway" Sarah said as she started to talk again "I thought he was just a very unlucky teenage hobo at the time. But when we started to run into him every time we went to the park and other places, I decided to engage him in conversation. I found that he was a very avid fantasy fan, and he knew some things about the underground. He also helped me act out plays and stories from my books. He loved to pretend that he was Merlin and I was always his apprentice and had to help him with king Arthur. He taught me things that my aunt couldn't… He said that he has some celtic blood in him."

"That would explain you being weird." Jareth said. He had to dodge a pillow from hitting him in the head. Nick walked out from behind the screen wearing all black and was holding his Don Juan mask in his hand. Jareth and Sarah had learned not to fear his face ailment. "He has old magic. He taught me stuff. My aunt only knew the very basic stuff. Nick here taught me most of what I knew about old magic before I came here. He was still teaching me when I found myself here with my family. I am grateful that he was there to teach me." Sarah said as Jareth got his thoughtful face on. "Nicholas, what is your parentage?"

"I do not know. I was raised in a traveling circus until I was ten. Then I was rescued by Madame Giry. So, I do not know. But from what I can gather, Old magic is pretty important to you two. I just know that maybe I was found and raised until I was ten by a abusive man." Jareth looked at Nicholas and started to glow. Nicholas started to glow as well. Jareth let out a gasp and stopped glowing. "Sarah, He is of pure old Fae decent." Sarah gasped. "Nicholas, would you agree to let me adopt you as my brother." She asked. "Sure." Nick said as Jareth looked at the clock. "We will ask father tonight if we can do the adoption tonight." Jareth said. The trio left Sarah's room and headed towards the ballroom. When they arrived Abey was looking impatient and angry. "Who are you?" She asked as she pointed to Nick, who had put his mask on. "we were invited by prince Jareth and princess Sarah." Sarah and Jareth replied in unison. Abey narrowed her eyes in suspicion, made a noise of disgust, and walked through the ballroom doors. The trio heard her being announced. Abey had decided to go as Carlotta from The Phantom of the Opera. Sarah, Jareth, and Nick had laughed when they heard about her costume. Nick had actually known the prima donna named Carlotta. During one of his accidents of traveling, which was similar to Jareth's time control, (Nick could shift in time.) Nick found him self in the late 1800's outside the Paris Opera house. He had landed on Carlotta, who landed in a huge mud puddle. That was always a joke between the three. Nick told them that Abey was remarkably similar to Carlotta, and that he wasn't surprised that Abey had choose to dress as Carlotta. They walked in and surprised the annoucer. "Presenting The Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daae, and Don Juan." Jareth hooked arms with Sarah and Sarah hooked arms with Nick. Through out the night they danced with several people. But they danced every other dance with each other. Finally came the last dance. Jareth cleared his throat and Nick went over to the organ. He started to play Masqerade and Sarah and Jareth started to sing. After a few words everybody joined in on the singing. Sarah dared to peek at Her grandparents and Jareth's parents, who were hosting the party. They looked a little worried and frustrated. She pulled Jareth nearer to the throne and hid. They listened to the conversation that the four royals where having. "Where are they? Abey said they were coming." Connall said sounding agitated. "I am sure they came in with a crowd and were missed by the anoucer." Shela replied as the Clock struck thirteen. Everyone's hands went up to their heads to take their masks off. Nick found Jareth and Sarah in a corner across the room from the hosts of the party. Nick waved his hand in front of his face before he took off his mask. If Jareth and Sarah didn't know what old magic was and what Nick looked like, they would have sworn Nick was just rubbing his face. When Nick took off his mask he looked normal. No twisted features. Sarah let out a quiet gasp and said "Okay, Nick you look almost scary."

"Ya man. I don't think normal features suit you." Nick smiled and looked towards the party hosts. "We seem to be missing two of the birthday children." King Oliver said. "We are here grandfather" Sarah said as she started to move towards her grandparents followed by Jareth and Nick. The four hosts looked shocked. "But… But… But…" muttered Abey as she looked at the trio making their way towards the four hosts. "what." Jareth said smirking. "did you all think we were coming dressed in formal regalia?" He asked looking at everybody with a knowing look. Everyone nodded in unison. "Why would we do that?" asked Sarah. " We know that we are to be the new royals of the goblins. Besides, this is not a formal dance, nor a formal meeting. This is a birthday party." Sarah stopped before her grandparents and said "Grandfather, Grandmother, I know that custom dictates that you are to make me take a test of adulthood. But, I have with the help of my good friends Nicholas and Jareth found out that if Jareth and I are going to be the goblins sovereigns, we are to be excused from the test." Sarah's grandparents looked surprised. Jareth's parents turned a hostile stare at their son. "Is this true son?" Connall asked. "Yes father. You can look it up here in this book if you want." Jareth said as he offered a heavy dust covered book to his father. Connall looked in the book and his features softened. "It is true. How ever, Abey must take the test. Abey you must step through this door." Connall gestured to a plain door behind him. "You are to be quiet and not make a peep. Also, when you are done with the test, you are to report to me what occurred behind that door." Connall said. He moved aside and Abey walked to the door and went through it. "Everybody, please enjoy the rest of the evening" Shela said with a smile. Everybody dispersed and started to talk. "Sarah, May I ask you something?" asked Olivia. "Yes you may grandmother" Sarah said in reply. "Where did you met your friend?"

"I met him Above. His name is Nicholas and I would like to make him my brother" Oliver and Connall gasped. "That is powerful magic." Shela said as she looked at Sarah. "I know. That is why I would like your permission your highnesses." Sarah said as she bowed to the high king and queen. "Are you sure you can do it?" asked Connall. "Yes your highness."

"Then I give you permission. You may go." Connall wave his hand and Sarah, Jareth, and Nicholas left the ball room. They walked to Sarah's room and locked her doors. Nick and Sarah cut their fore arms and their palms. Jareth then tied their forearms and hands together. Sarah and Nick began to chant in a language nobody except for Jareth could understand. They began to hover and glow. Soon the glow became so bright Jareth had to close his eyes. After what seemed like forever, the glow dimmed and Nick and Sarah landed gently on the ground. Jareth could see that they were unconscious and unclothed. He blushed as he waved his hand over them. Clothes appeared on their bodies and he summoned some goblins to help him get Sarah and Nick on Sarah's bed. He then promptly summoned a recliner next to the bed and sat down. He looked them over and saw that they both shared simularities. He made sure Sarah's apartments were secure and dark before he fell asleep. That night he dreamed of himself, Sarah, Nick, and a beautiful woman with red blonde hair. They were surrounded by several children that were trying to get the adults to wrestle. The dream made him happy and peaceful.

8


	7. Chapter 6

**DragonShifter****: Just incase i didnt mention it earlier, I don't own labyrinth or its characters.**

Chapter Six:

The next morning Sarah woke with a slight headache. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and saw that Jareth was sleeping in an armchair on Nick's side of the bed. She grabbed her brush off her night stand and started to brush her hair. She saw Nick sitting on one of her huge bean bags. He had a huge bowl of homemade chili in his lap. Sarah checked under the covers to see if she was decent. She saw that she had red flannel pants with 'we will rock you' on them. She had a ziggy stardust shirt on. She climbed out of bed went into her kitchen. Some chili was simmering in the fireplace. She grabbed a bowl and a spoon and ladelled chili into her bowl. She went out and sat in her other bean bag and blew on her chili. A few minutes later Jareth woke up and looked around in panic. When he saw Nick and Sarah he relaxed. He went and got some chili. They sat for a few minutes just eating. Then a knock came on the door. "Come in" Sarah yelled. Abey came in and flomped down on Sarah's bed. She looked tired and worn to the bone. She had bruises on her arms and face. She looked at all three of them and sighed. She wasn't surprised that Nick was in the room. She had met him when he was with Sarah in the stables. She also knew that Nick thought she was to much like Carlotta. "You guys should be glad that you didn't have to take the age test." She said in a tired voice. "It was hard." Sarah got up and went to get Abey some chili. When everybody was settled Sarah spoke. "We need to figure out what to do. Or at least Jareth and I do. He has been teaching me about ruling. Which has been more helpful than the tutors my family has hired to teach me."

"I happen to agree with Sarah." Jareth said. "My Kingdom is still under construction. Sarah and I have been visiting it on a regular basis. It is coming along. I would like it if Nick would be my advisor. I know he isn't much older than we are, but I would be honored if he would be my advisor. Is that okay Nick?"

"Of course its okay, I would be honored." Nick Said. "Dear brother, You know that you must start finding your heart mate. You know that you need to find a queen soon." Abey said as she got up and sat down in Jareth's vacant arm chair. She closed her eyes and her bowl vanished. Jareth and Sarah blushed when Abey was done talking. "Um, about that, um, well…." Jareth looked down as Abey looked up at him. "Jareth, what is up? Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"No. Nothing is going on." Jareth said. "Nothing tra la la la" Abey said suspicussly. She got up and left the room. "I have to go." Nick said. " I have to go and check on the goblins."

"Hey, look at a mirror on your way out masked man." Sarah said. Nick looked at the hall mirror as he grabbed his coat. What he saw almost made him faint. The right side of his face was almost smooth. It just looked red and puffy. His eyes had a green tint to them and his body and face were almost elfin. "geez. You should look too sis." He shouted as he walked out of the room. He passed his hand over his face and disapered. "Okay, Jareth, we need to get going on discussing your labyrinth and city. I know how you want things, and I do know that the labyrinth is becoming more sentient. We need to talk to it about how things are going to be and we need to work out how to set up the lost things and wished away things." Sarah said as she got up to strech. "But, before we do that, I think we need to freshen up."

" I quite agree precious." Jareth said as he got up. A hour later found Jareth and Sarah sitting in the garden where Jareth told Sarah about the old fae and magic. They spent the next few hours planning and making contact with the labyrinth.

**DragonShifter:**** (Looks around nervously) Okay, the coast is clear, I would like to say a few things before my guests come and make me eat a ton of candy and watch goblin race their chickens, first thing I would like to say is I am sorry if this chapter is short. I had a hard time thinking about it. Secondly, please comment. I need to know if this story is worth it for continuation. Thirdly… Ahhhh They are back. (Bolts for sliding door and runs outside. Jareth and Sarah come running into room, Looks around, and runs out sliding door.)**

3


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

******* Two Years Later *******

"Honestly Jareth. How can you just sit here playing games with your subjects?" You are a high prince, not a lowly human."

"Calm down Abs. Geez, just because someone is going to be high queen this weekend doesn't mean I can't enjoy playing around with my subjects. I mean come on Abey, lighten up. Besides, Sarah is going over some paper work concerning some border skirmishes." Jareth said as he got up and brushed himself off. He looked at his clock and saw that it was almost thirteen o'clock. "In fact, she should be finishing up now." Just as Jareth said 'now' the throne room doors opened and Sarah came in chatting with a small fox like creature. "Now Didymus, I know that the place isn't pleasant. Please just be patient. I am doing the best I can. But I haven't figured out the best way for you to smell differently."

"Oh well, I must get back to the bog. The runner is almost to the bog. Thank you again my lady." The creature bowed and went out of the room. Sarah looked around and noticed the twins watching her. "Your majesty, I was….." She said in a surprised tone, "You were only expecting my brother." Abey said with a hard smile. " I need to speak to you alone Sarah." She said as she opened a door that lead off to a smaller nursery like room. Sarah looked worriedly at Jareth and followed Abey into the room. Abey closed the door and faced Sarah. "I hear that my brother has found love. Tell me, do you know who it is?" Sarah swallowed and answered "I might. What have you heard exactly your majesty"

"I heard he asked you to marry him and you turned him down."

"I did not turn him down Abey. I told him I would think about it. Look Abey, I know you dislike me very much. But keep in mind that in the last two and a half years I have been in elf society and I have picked up their habits of thinking. Besides, I have to make sure my feelings for him are true. I know you love your brother but I don't want to hurt him by just saying I wanted to get his pants off." Sarah sat down in a chair and picked up some knitting. Abey looked at Sarah with understanding. She used her other vision to see into Sarah's mind. She saw that Sarah was honestly thinking about her feelings over Jareth and about the labyrinth and the goblins. Abey examined Sarah's feelings and saw that Sarah cared enough about Jareth to give thought on her answer. Right when she was about to switch her sight, She saw a golden glint in the corner of Sarah's personality. She studied Sarah for a few seconds when she saw a beautiful Madagascar Long-eared Owl. She switched back to her normal sight and sat down in a recliner. "Sarah, you don't have to listen to what I say, but I think you should marry my brother." Sarah looked up at Abey. "I don't know if I should though." "Do you love him?" "yes."  
>"do you want to marry him" "yes" "Then marry him. Besides, every living creature in the labyrinth loves you. I know they do. Look, I don't want to scare you off. It is not everyday a elf agrees to live and love by Fae rules. You, you Sarah are very unique. Not everybody can do what you do to Jareth. Nobody would think of adopting the phantom of the opera himself into their family either. They would be too scared to do so. Just keep in mind that if you do marry Jareth, you will have to be accountable for his wellbeing." Abey got up and vanished. Sarah got up and went through the door. She saw Jareth holding twins in his arms. "Here, let me hold one." She said as she walked over to them. The twins were the wished away from the current runner. "you know, I think I might like living here permentaly" Sarah said as she cuddled the little boy twin in her arms. Jareth looked up in shock at her. "Did you just say what you thought you said?" "Yes Jareth, you did. I will marry you. Now lets go get some food ready for these little ones. I am sure Nick would want happy babies…" Sarah stopped talking and walking and turned to face Jareth. " I am seeing" Jareth quickly took the little boy from Sarah and put the babes in the play pen in the middle of the throne room. He summoned a crystal and held it in front of Sarah's face. What Sarah was seeing came in clear in the crystal. It showed Nick playing with two children who similar features to Nick. Then Sarah and Jareth came into view and the children shouted "Aunt Sarah, Uncle Jareth." They ran over to Jareth and Sarah and hugged them. Sarah asked them "how are our favorite nephew and niece?" the children replied "good. Daddy was teaching us how to do ballet and to sing." Then the view switched to Nick's point of view as he put the children to bed. Jareth gasped as he recognized the children as the twins in the play pen. The crystal went blank and Sarah closed her eyes and breathed. "These children are destined to be Nick's. Nick will be happy to have them." Jareth and Sarah turned to get the twins when Nick came into the room from the Escher room direction. He stopped in mid-stride when he saw the twin babies. He took a deep breath and walked to the play pen and sat down. The twins saw him and crawled over to him and they both said "Dadda" Nick gasped and looked at Sarah and Jareth in surprise. "I must agree with you love." Jareth said. "I believe they are meant to be with Nick. I will just go and check on our runner." Jareth walked out of the room. Nick looked at Sarah in slight confusion. "What's he talking about Sarah?" "I saw them with you. You adopted them." Nick looked at the twins and smiled. "Huh, that is interesting." Nick crawled into the play pen and began to coo at the twins. Sarah went and sat in Jareth's throne. "Their names are Kristine and Raoul" She said. Nick's head shot up. He moved so he could see Sarah. "Are you trying to trick me sis?" "No. The mother liked the names, she named them and then left them with their father. The father is our current runner. You know, I am sure if you where to gently speak with both parents, I am sure you could convince them to give up all their parental rights to them." Nick looked thoughtful for a moment and disappeared. A flame floated towards Sarah. As soon as she put her hand beneath the flame a envelope landed in her hand. She opened the letter and read Nicks tidy scrawl 'Sarah, I will be back shortly. Please watch my children. Nick' Sarah went over to the play pen and crawled into the pen. She summoned a one of the many goblin maids and asked for two bottles of milk. The maid scurried away and Sarah picked up the twins. She started to sing to them.<p><strong>You've got your mother in a whirl<strong>**  
><strong>**She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl****  
><strong>**Hey babe, your hair's alright****  
><strong>**Hey babe, let's go out tonight****  
><strong>**You like me, and I like it all****  
><strong>**We like dancing and we look divine****  
><strong>**You love bands when they're playing hard****  
><strong>**You want more and you want it fast****  
><strong>**They put you down, they say I'm wrong****  
><strong>**You tacky thing, you put them on**

_**CHORUS**_**  
><strong>**Rebel Rebel, you've torn your dress****  
><strong>**Rebel Rebel, your face is a mess****  
><strong>**Rebel Rebel, how could they know?****  
><strong>**Hot tramp, I love you so!****  
><strong>**Don't ya?****  
><strong>

Jareth walked in with the two bottles Sarah reqested and stopped. He watched as she sang. He quietly climbed into the pen and took the little girl twin. Sarah and Jareth continued the song as they fed the babies.**  
><strong>

_**CHORUS**_**  
><strong>**You've torn your dress, your face is a mess****  
><strong>**You can't get enough, but enough ain't the test****  
><strong>**You've got your transmission and your live wire****  
><strong>**You got your cue line and a handful of ludes****  
><strong>**You wanna be there when they count up the dudes****  
><strong>**And I love your dress****  
><strong>**You're a juvenile success****  
><strong>**Because your face is a mess****  
><strong>**So how could they know?****  
><strong>**I said, how could they know?******

**So what you wanna know Calamity's child,****  
><strong>**Where'd you wanna go?****  
><strong>**What can I do for you? Looks like you've been there too****  
><strong>**'Cause you've torn your dress****  
><strong>**And your face is a mess****  
><strong>**Ooo, your face is a mess****  
><strong>**Ooo, ooo, so how could they know?****  
><strong>**Eh, eh, how could they know?****  
><strong>

Just as the babies fell asleep, Nick appeared and listened to the fading notes of Jareth and Sarah singing. Jareth quietly told Sarah and Nick the runner gave up and returned above. Then Jareth and Sarah told Nick about Sarah agreeing to marry Jareth. Nick quietly congratulated them while Sarah and Jareth held each others hands. ****

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

6


	9. Chapter 8

**DragonShifter:**_** Music lyrics do not belong to me. Jim Henson owns Sarah and Jareth and I do not own the idea of the phantom of the opera.**_

Chapter Eight:

A few months later…..

_**OK, Tokyo**__**South America, Australia, France, Germany, UK, Africa**__**Calling out around the world**__**Are you ready for a brand new beat**__**Summer's here and the time is right.**_ Jareth and Sarah were watching all their wedding guests dance. So far, the underground inhabitants were accepting of the aboveground music. Sarah wasn't sure they would. Nick cam up and asked Sarah dance. She took his hand and lead him onto the dance floor and started to dance._**For dancing in the streets**__**Dancing in Chicago**__**Down in New Orleans**__**In New York City**__**All we need is music, sweet music**__**There'll be music everywhere**__**They'll be swinging, swaying, records playing,**__**Dancing in the street, oh**__**It doesn't matter what you wear, just as long as you are there**__**So come on, every guy, grab a girl, everywhere, around the world**__**They'll be dancing, dancing in the street**__**It's an invitation across the nation, a chance for folks to meet**__**.**_ Jareth came up and asked to dance with his wife. Nick stepped away and Jareth grabbed Sarah's hands. She started to sing along with the song with Jareth and Nick joining her._**They'll be laughing and singing and music swinging**__**Dancing in the street**__**Philadelphia, PA**__**Baltimore in DC now**__**Don't forget the motor city**__**On the streets of Brazil**__**Back in the USSR**__**No matter where you are**__**All we need is music, sweet music**__**There'll be music everywhere**__**They'll be swinging, swaying, records playing**__**Dancing in the street, oh**__**It doesn't matter what you wear**__**Just as long as you are there**__**So come on every guy, grab a girl, everywhere, around the world**__**They'll be dancing, dancing in the streets**__**Way down in L.A., everyday**__**Dancing in the streets**__**Cross in China too**__**Me and you**__**Dancing in the street**__**Don't you know**__**They'll be dancing,**__**Dancing in the street (repeat). **_When the song ended, Jareth and Sarah walked over to an alcove and sat down. "Sarah, You know that you have to provide me an heir. You know that is the first thing a queen must do for the king when they marry." Jareth said as he held Sarah's hand. "I do know. I do know that elves carry their young for two years. But I do not know how long Fae carry their young." Sarah said, looking up shyly at Jareth. "You never told me."

"Well, now I know you won't freak out on me, This is a problem I can remedy, Fae carry their young up to ten years." Sarah paled and looked down at her feet. "Jareth, elves are not as long lived as Fae. Do you know that. I won't even live as long as a full blooded elf. Jareth, I wish you would have told me about the fae babies. Look, If I am lucky, I will be lucky if I make it to our 900th birthday." Sarah got up and walked towards the balcony door. Jareth got up in a daze and walked over to his parents and Sarah's family. Abey reached their parents first and whispered into her mother's ear. Shela looked over towards her son. She pulled her husband and Sarah's grandparents over to Jareth and directed him over to the alcove he just vacated. Once the older kings and queens were settled Shela spoke. "What happened?"

"Sarah just told me about her life span. I did not know elves weren't as longed lived as we fae are. But she will have a shorter life than a normal elf. How can I ask her to bear me an heir if she only lives as long as a human." Connall and Shela looked at Oliver and Olivia. "Jareth" Olivia said. Jareth looked at Sarah's grandmother. "Have you ever heard of a life bond?"

"No ma'am"

"It is something that binds two people" Everyone jumped and turned. Sarah was standing near Jareth's shoulder. "Grandma, have you seen us together. Have you seen us bonded?"

Jareth looked at Sarah in shock. Sarah looked down at Jareth and said "She was the seer who prophesied your future."

"Yes, I have seen you bonded. But only if you stay on the path you are on now." Olivia, Oliver, Connall, and Shela got up and walked over to the dais. Sarah pulled Jareth up and dragged him over to the dais. "On the account that the bride has no father, her …"

"Connall, young Nick would like to take the place of the father. He after all knew Sarah much longer than I have."

"Very well, it is time for the father daughter dance." Nick walked onto the dance floor and held out his hand. Sarah grabbed his hand and said "I am glad we introduced you to the family. I wonder if they know you're the phantom." Sarah and Nick got into the begging position and music started to play. **Hold me tight****Keep me cool****Going mad**

**Don't know what to do****Do I need a friend?****Well, I need one now****  
><strong>**All the days of my life****All the days of my life****All the days I owe you****  
><strong>**All I've done****I've done for me****All you gave****You gave for free****  
><strong>**I gave nothing in return****And there's little left of me**

People watched as Sarah danced with her adoptive older brother. They didn't know what to think about it. He didn't seem to fit with Sarah or Jareth. But, Sarah insisted he stay. Nicholas seemed to have a intimidating air about him. Soon fathers and daughters, including Connall and Abey, started to drift onto the dance floor. Sarah just looked around at all the others. They seemed nervous around her and Nick. Breathing out, she rested her head on Nick sholder and closed her eyes.**  
><strong>**All the days of my life****All the days of my life****All the days I owe you****  
><strong>**In red-eyed pain I'm knocking on your door again****  
><strong>**My crazy brain in tangles****Pleading for your gentle voice****  
><strong>**Those storms keep pounding through my head and heart****  
><strong>**I pray you'll soothe my sorry soul**

"Nick"

"Yes"

"How are Kristine and Raul?"

"They are adjusting well to me and my quarters. Thank you guys for making accomidations to my rooms and allowing me to adopt them."

"your welcome Nick." Sarah and Nick slowed to a shuffle while the last words played. **  
><strong>**All the days of my life****All the days of my life****All the days I owe you****  
><strong>**All the days of my life****All the days of my life****All the days I owe you****  
><strong>**All the days of my life****All the days of my life****All the days I owe you**

Sarah and Nick walked off the dance floor and over to Jareth. Sarah proceeded to drag Jareth out of the ballroom and to the now shared master bedroom. The rest of the castle quietly went about their busness. The next day, there was a glow about Sarah and Jareth. Everyone knew that by the end of the decade they would have a heir and baby. For the next several millennia Sarah, Jareth, and their offspring ruled the goblin kingdom with happiness and fairness.

**DragonShifter:_ Okay, i just have to ask, is anyone willing to be a beta for me. it would be appreciated. let me know if anyone is willing._**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

5


End file.
